


Sickness Bug

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River feels sick and her Doctor looks after her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness Bug

River /hated/ being sick. It meant being stuck in bloody Stormcage until she felt well enough to go out travelling again. But today, was a surprise. As she laid curled up in the thin sheet that lay on her cot she heard the sounds of the TARDIS materialising and quickly poked her head up to look through the bars. Her usually tamed curls in a riot, her nose red and her faced pale. She coughed into her hand as The Doctor stepped out if the TARDIS to greet her. "River?!" He called and walked towards her cell. He frowned seeing her curled up under the sheets and opened her cell door to walk in and quickly scoop up his sick wife. She clung to him for dear life, gods she was so glad he was here.   
"Lets get you into the TARDIS and I'll take care of you, yeah?" He pressed a soft kiss to her curls and River smiled against his chest mumbling what he thinks was a "Thank you, sweetie."   
••••  
He took her inside and tucked her up in their shared bed, the warm thick sheets making River already feel a little better. He quickly brought her a cup of sweet lemon tea and a bowl of chicken soup. When he said he was gonna take care of her, he really did mean it. She sipped the soup slowly as he sat by her bedside watching her quietly.   
"River…" he started quietly his brown eyes wide. "Whenever you're sick, from now on. I want you to call me and I'll look after you. You're my wife." She smiled at the endearment, and placed the empty bowl aside to peck his cheek before burrowing down in the red, silk linen. "I promise my love…" she said sleepily as her eyes fluttered shut.  
••••  
The next couple of days were lovely, he tended to her every need and even say by her bedside as she slept so she wouldn't feel lonely. He laid in bed with her and they talked for hours each day, hands entwined between them. Soon she was well enough to adventure again, well for a few days. Before she woke up to a husband with a red nose, sore throat, pale face and a cough. Now it was her turn to look after him.


End file.
